Not A Good Idea
by Stargem
Summary: Sequel to Quiet Time! How are Quatre and Trowa gonna get home sans clothing? Shounen ai.


GW_template

=================================================================================

[ **Disclaimer: **All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. ]

**A GW fan fic: Not A Good Idea**

_By Stargem_

**Author's notes:** The long awaited sequel to Quiet Time! @_@ I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations… Beta-ed by Reishin ^_^****

=================================================================================

Night had fallen, and the world drifted in happy oblivion as guests in the realm of the Sandman. The moon rose, proud and full in the sky as it cast a pale silver sheen over the rippling waters of Lake Eldwene. A crisp breeze rustled through the bushes, tugging free dead leaves to be whirled away in spiralling eddies. The rustling became more pronounced as the moonlight glinted off a blond head.

"Trowa," Quatre hissed frantically, "The bush won't let me go!"

"Shhhhh."

Okay, so not everyone was blissfully unconscious in their respective beds.

"Don't move - I'll just pull it back-"

A sharp crack reverberated through the peaceful night like a rifle shot. Heavy silence reigned for a while.

"If anyone catches us, you're going to be bonding with the couch for the next week," Quatre muttered.

"It's the middle of the night, Quatre. Everyone's asleep."

"*_We*_ aren't…"

"Well, yes. But we will be when we get back." The bushes shook for a moment before the dishevelled brunette stuck his head out. With a grimace, Trowa picked out a few dead leaves from his hair. "Okay, so dumping our clothes in the lake was not such a good idea."

"Extremely," Quatre agreed before sneezing.

"Are you cold?" Trowa tramped through the concealing underbrush towards his peeved lover and wrapped his arms around the slight body. "You're shivering."

"I'll make some nice hot tea later. _*After*_ I get some clothes."

Trowa shifted his hold, pushing back slightly to look into Quatre's eyes. "You're mad at me."

"No, I'm not!" There was an expectant pause as Trowa continued to gaze into blue eyes. "Well, a little… annoyed, maybe. But we *_did*_ have fun annnmrrhhh."

Quatre broke the kiss first, having gone in without taking a breath. "You have *_weird_* ideas about ideal kissing moments, Barton."

Trowa lifted a brow, a slow smile curving his lips. "Oh? And what about the time when you mmpgghhmmm."

When they finally broke the lip lock, they were both panting for air and… other things.

Just as the young men were about to explore the… other things, a young female voice suddenly chirped beside them, "Isn't the moon beautiful, darling?"

The Gundam pilots froze and prayed to the Powers that Be that they would remain unseen even as they shrank down beneath their meagre cover. Become the bush. Become the land. Blend - that was the key.

A male voice answered the first, "Not half as beautiful as you, buttercup."

"Darling!" A squeal of delight was followed by a loud thump and a grunt. Presumably, the star-crossed lovers were sharing a loving embrace. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you."

"I love you more." There was a hint of challenge in the woman's voice.

"No, *_I_* love you more."

"No - I do. Love you more, I mean."

Still hidden, Quatre gave Trowa an incredulous stare. The solemn green gaze that met his communicated tacit agreement - these people were nutcases.

"Will you stop arguing with me?!"

"You started it!"

"Ooooh - why you - you jerk!" Perky sounded as though she was getting upset. "I profess to you my undying love, and this is the thanks I get?"

Trowa motioned for Quatre to start edging back. Crab-style, they began crawling out of the general vicinity of what was fast becoming a horribly clichéd version of a lovers' tiff, commonly found in badly written soaps. Things went smoothly as they scurried through the maze, pausing occasionally to pick weeds and pebbles from between their toes and comfort each other in the event of a scratch from a nasty branch or stubbed foot. The raised voices of the man and woman faded in the distance, much to the relief of both Gundam pilots. However, they quickly ran into another problem.

"Trowa, there aren't any bushes to hide in past this point."

Raking his fingers through his tangled bangs, Trowa pondered upon the problem. Eventually, his eyes slid down into the mud puddle just before their feet. He then looked at the surrounding vegetation. His gaze settled last on Quatre who blinked at him.

"I have an idea," the green-eyed boy said.

***

"This is ridiculous!"

"It's not that bad, Quatre."

"I'm wearing a skirt made from twigs, leaves and mud. What's 'not that bad' about that?! This is not a good idea."

"We can crawl back to the lake and wash it off if you feel that strongly about it."

There was a sullen pause. "Never mind. I don't want to go near to that couple from earlier."

Trowa kissed his lover's forehead in apology, feeling him soften. "You can have a long, hot soak afterwards."

"With you?" Quatre asked shyly, his peevishness melting under the tender gesture. He took the taller boy's hand, wrapping his fingers around it.

The pilot of Heavyarms smiled at him. "If you want." They exchanged another quick kiss - for luck. Letting out a breath, Trowa asked, "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Quatre mumbled, eyeing the open space beyond the bushes with a vast lack of enthusiasm.

Trowa had no ready reply for that and simply squeezed his hand before leading him out with cautious steps. Like nervous deer, they scanned the surrounding area, prepared to dive back into cover at any signs of potential human spectators. Nothing moved as they stood close together, sharing warmth. Finally, Trowa gave a little tug on the blonde's hand - now or never. They sprinted away from the tempting shelter of the bushes and into the city's streets.

***

"And then you WHAT?" Duo fell off the couch.

"We weren't expecting to run into those teenagers holding a late night racing contest," Quatre admitted, red-faced. "They were pretty understanding… even if they *_were_* laughing their heads off. At least we got a ride home."

"Let me get this straight." Duo leaned forward, his braid pooling in his lap after getting back on the couch. "You went to the lake, chucked your clothes, slapped mud and assorted vegetation on your-"

Quatre coughed.

"…right. Then you accidentally eavesdrop on Romeo and Juliet rejects, ran through the city practically naked, got chased by a cop and a roving pack of stray dogs, hitched a ride with a motorcycle gang, crawled into the house through the window having lost the keys and gave Wu-chan a spectacular nosebleed when your… costumes fell apart on the way to the bathroom."

"That's… about it." Quatre squirmed in his seat, unable to look up while Trowa placed a firm hand on top of his own to prevent him from shredding the cushion. It was noted that they both shared the exact same tint of red in their cheeks.

Duo's mouth twitched as he bent his head, his bangs falling over his eyes.

Quatre frowned. "Duo?" He rose from his seat and approached the Deathscythe pilot cautiously. "Duo?"

The faint tremors running through the Braided One's body was suddenly released in an ear-splitting howl as Duo landed on the carpet with a loud thump, tears of mirth running from his eyes. Quatre jumped back with a little cry of surprise, taking a moment to recover his composure. His mouth firmed even as colour rose in his cheeks again.

"Duo…" Quatre began.

"Mud and leaves! Bwahahaha!"

Sky blue eyes narrowed, flicking over to Trowa who was doing his level best to blend in with the decor.

Needless to say, Trowa spent the rest of the week bonding with the couch.

**~ Owari**

*******************************************************************************************

(©_ April 2001 by Stargem_)

Send your comments and criticisms!

[stargem@silverink.cjb.net][1]

Visit me and the StoryTeller and at:

Home - Where the Heart Is

http://welcome.to/uchi

   [1]: mailto:stargem@silverink.cjb.net



End file.
